A Kiss To Destroy
by TheFanTasi
Summary: Can a kiss change the world, or will love lead to death? Is there a place for them? -On hiatus. I will continue writing.
1. Chapter 1: Purple

**This is my first story published, so I hope you like it. Sorry if this chapter seems short.**

 **All property that isn't mine are owned by their respective owners.**

 **Italic=Thoughts**

* * *

Scott Helms sat at his oak desk, pen moving swiftly across the pages of the book in front of him. His desk lamp casting just enough light to reveal the items.

His hand never ceasing to move. Every word coming sequentially to him as his mind added more and more to his mental image of the page. Every word spelled correctly, every sentence punctuated, every paragraph, perfect.

Sometimes he even amazed himself at how fluently his poetry left his head and became permanently placed onto the page. It came so easily to him, as if the words themselves were alive and placed themselves onto the page for his hazel-blue eyes to look over.

Years ago, he never would have thought that this would be possible, living as a writer. For years he was told that it would be impossible to do so, not just by his friends, but also his family. They said that there was no money in making up stories or wasting time jotting down words onto paper only to have it tossed out. A waste of not only time, but money.

"Money." Scott's quiet monotone voice said as he slowly layed his pen on the desk. "I barely make enough to get by. But with this, I hope to change that." He pushed his glasses into a more comfortable position and turned his gaze to the clock on the wall. "1:29 AM... I really need to stop staying up so late, I have no reason to do this anymore. It's not like my parents can bother me here."

Scott looked back at the page he was working on. He was almost finished with 1/3 of his current poem.

"I'll just finish this line and I'll go to bed." He picked up his pen once more and proceeded to read off the last couple of lines that he wrote:

Love is a kiss,

designed to

"Love is a kiss designed to..."

"designed to..."

Scott placed his pen back on the desk and hung his head in contemplation. He both loves and despises these moments, when you can't find the right words. They are great for getting your brain to function at it's fullest capability, but it just feels like wasted time to him.

Feeling frustrated, he got up and left the desk. He moved through the cluttered room and opened the door that leads him from the room he's currently in (his study) to the main room.

Scott shed his plain black t-shirt to reveal his fairly average body. He layed the shirt across the back of his couch then turned to the table next to it. On the table was a radio, which he proceeded to turn on.

"As we can see," the news reporter stated. "the clouds are now directly above the station. They are still producing heavy showers and occasionally, thunder and lightning."

"Another storm." Scott said as he turned to walk to his bedroom to prepare for bed.

"The clouds are still moving at a very slow pace East of us" continued the reporter. "and continue to keep their dark purple hue."

This statement made Scott stop dead in his tracks. _Purple clouds_ , he thought. _I have to see this_. He immediately turned away from his room and briskly walked towards his front door.

He opened the door to his cabin to reveal the forest that surrounded him. He looked in the distance and saw exactly what the reporter said, except, it was way more extravagant than what he heard.

The clouds were a very deep purple, yet remained transparent enough to see some stars from the night sky shining through it. The perimeter of the clouds had a dark red hue with other stains of dark red scattered throughout. And every now and then, there was a flash of lightning, brightening up the clouds with a radiant blue flare.

Scott could only stand there dumbfounded as he watched the clouds slowly make their way towards his direction. Only in his imagination could he have thought of this unnatural event. It seemed too unreal for words at all. As if this were actually a dream, though he knew it most definitely wasn't.

He just stood there, letting the cool wind brush past his dark brown hair and rustle the leaves on the trees. He then decided that he wanted a picture of this, so he could recall what he saw. It would certainly be useful for future projects. He turned to get his camera, but then, he heard something that stopped him.

A very loud cry followed by the sound of impact originated from the direction of the storm. It echoed through the trees and continued past Scott, who was in shock. He had never heard anything like this. He could think of no animal that made that sound. Even though he's only lived there for a year, he's positive that it's no ordinary cry of a native species.

"Whatever it is, it sounds like it's in the worst pain of its life." Scott whispered. _I should really prepare for bed, but against my better judgment..._ Scott ran into his house, put his shirt back on, and ran out the door towards the unknown sound. A look of confusion and determination plastered onto his face.

In the distance, the sound of thunder can be heard.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoy this story. My influence to make this is the song Signs Of Life by Poets Of The Fall.**

 **I can never stop thinking of this story when I listen to it, which is frequently.**

 **Note: I'm a very lazy procrastinator, so don't expect frequent updates. Sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2: Red

**I know this chapter isn't much longer than the other one.**

 **I wanted to get this chapter out because I really want you all to enjoy this.**

 **So please, enjoy!**

* * *

The edge of the forest was like a curtain. It held back the darkness that encroached into the opening where Scott's wooden cabin sits. The trees sheltering anything that hid beneath them with the shade they provide. Not even the moon's light shone through the dense vegetation.

Scott halted his advance right before entering the darkness of the trees. He stared deep into the void and saw only the veil of flora that blocked the light. He looked left, then right. Still, he could see no clear path into the forest. The only path he could think of was route to his cabin, but that only leads to the main road, not towards the sound's location.

He thought about going to get a flashlight, but realized that it would take too long. _I want to see what happened out there._ _I don't care how dark it is, I'll just have to find my way through if I want to find out what it is before anything happens to it._ With that thought, Scott stepped between the trees and started his quest into the woods.

"It's not as dark as I thought it was." Scott said quietly to himself. "At least I can kind of see the outline of what's in front of me."

Every step he took made a squishing sound as he continued on. It had been raining quite frequently the past few weeks. It didn't bother Scott though. He liked the rain. The sound calms him and helps him think. He never really went outside anyway, unless it was needed.

He felt something wet drip onto his face. He looked up and saw that the sky had become slightly more red than usual. "this isn't good, I need to hurry." With those words, he began to jog towards the origin of the noise.

* * *

"The noise was further than I thought." Scott managed to say between breaths. He had managed to maintain a jog for 2 minutes. He was becoming tired and exhausted. "I really should have just went to bed."

He steadily went on until he noticed something blocking his path. It was a tree, knocked down and bruised. And it wasn't the only one. A whole row of trees had been seemingly torn from their bases, leaving jagged stumps.

Scott stepped into the now open path and looked both ways. The trees were all laying in the same direction, the tops of them all pointing one way.

"I could go one of two ways. Left, where they're pointing, or right. Judging by what knowledge of physics and probability I have" _Man, I should have went to college_. "I'm going to say that It's that way." Scott then proceeded left.

His feet slowed when he started to realize that the trees were closing in on him once more. A feint darkness covered him as he took one step after the other. The drops of water hitting him became slightly more frequent. His breath quickened, his heart raced, his brain tried to think of what he would find. _Maybe it was just the trees, or a meteor. What if it's dangerous? Should I even continue? I could get hurt, or die. Do I even care if I do? I never lived up to anybody's expectations anyway. Might as well do it. I don't have much to lose._

He immediately froze and hid behind the nearest standing tree, his back against the bark. _There's something there. What is it? It doesn't look like anything that i've ever seen before. Is it some kind of monster? Is it an animal?_

He decided that the only way to find out was to look behind the tree. He slowly went into a crouch and peeked his head around the side of the bark.

 _It looks like some kind of small dragon. But I thought those didn't exist! How is one here now? Why did it crash? Is it hurt? Should I help? Will it attack me?_

Amidst the ramblings in his head, Scott stood up and approached the creature carefully. It was on its belly. He took note of how its lower body mostly consists of the color red while the top half is mostly white aside from a red triangle crest on the top of its head. It didn't appear to have any arms or legs, so he believes that it must fly everywhere. So, he then looked at the wings. "How does it fly with those thin wings?" He asked himself, only to go immediately silent afterwards. _Did I wake it up?_ He checked the thing on the ground now that he was close enough and saw that it was breathing, but no eyes were open. He saw that it was about up to his neck in length. He could also see darker patches of red on its lower half and some on the other side that he didn't see from his prior angle.

 _It must be hurt! Should I help it? There is still danger with it. Do I take the chance of it being an evil dragon and help it? Well, like I thought before, what do I have to lose?_

He moved to bend over it. Then gently slid his hands underneath it. One under its neck, the under beneath the lower body, making sure not to hurt it further. He put its neck onto his shoulder and supported the rest of its body with both hands. He stood up straight once more, then began walking back to his cabin.

"It has a really soft down." He unknowingly said aloud. "Don't worry, I'll get you to safety." He then moved his feet faster.

The heavy rainfall is mere moments away.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it.**

 **Please leave a review to show how you feel about it so far.**

 **I enjoy praise and constructive criticism. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Black

**Please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Rain danced across the forest leaves as Scott walked through the downfall, the dragon in his arms. He wanted to get the dragon inside as soon as possible, but he didn't want to cause additional pain through travel. So, he slowed his pace. The problem with that however, was his lack of time. The waves of drops hit fast as he continued, the only shelter being the leaves above him. _I have to get it inside before it gets sick. Injury and sickness never go well together._ He thought.

He finally came to the clearing and saw his cabin, and the open door. "Shit." He said as he saw the rain hitting his porch. _I didn't close it! At least the door is open, and the roof sheltered the doorway somewhat. I have to run through the rain to get inside. I hope it doesn't feel too much pain from this._ With that thought, he honed whatever strength he had left, tightened the grip on the dragon, then began sprinting through the torrent of drops towards the oppening. The drops blind his vision with every step he took, making him rely on his mental image of the building in front of him.

After the short run, he felt his foot hit the bottom of the stairs to his porch, causing him to trip. He felt his grip loosen as the body of the dragon slipped from his grasp, and watched as both it and himself fell onto the wooden porch beneath them. The addrenaline from all that happened slowly began to fade as his body felt heavier and heavier. Pain was starting to flare up throughout his entire being. His eyelids began to shut as sleep gradually tried to overtake him.

 _I'm so tired. But, I don't want to give in now. I'm so close. Just a few more steps and I can make it. But can I carry the dragon? I doubt I can even lift myslef up, let alone a creature about my length._ Scott began to slowly lift himself off of the wood and onto his hands and knees. _I'm not going to leave it out here alone though. I'm not the strongest person that I know, but I can at least try._ He propped himself up onto a wooden beam holding up the porch roof. He slightly stumbled his way to the dragon's body, a yawn escaping as he walked. His clothes heavy and wet, he knew that he was going to have a hard time.

Crouching near its body, he did as he did when he first picked it up, but this time he stumble as he attempted to return to his feet. He slammed shoulder first into the doorway, almost crushing the dragon's neck. Luckily, its neck remained on his shoulder as he collided with the frame. "Fuck!" He yelled, the pain rushing through him.

He waited a few seconds before hobbling his way through the entrance and into his livingroom, almost dropping the creature in his hands as he walked. He went to the couch and gently began laying the dragon onto the cushions. He then left to open the linen closet on the other side of the room and, once there, pulled out a large, dry towel and a blanket. As he walked back, he pulled the plug on the radio with his foot and closed the front door.

The dragon took up two seats on the couch, so Scott sat on the one remaining seat next to it. He placed the blanket onto the arm rest and the towel over the dragon. He then began to gently move the towel across the dragon's body, trying to soak up as much water as possible. His hands moving the towel up and down its neck, body, and wings. He avoided the blood soaked spots on its down as he tried to avoid causing more pain or injury. He also missed the dragon's underside because he didn't have the strength to lift its body. He finished drying what he could and pulled the towel away. He placed his hand onto the top of its head and began to stroke its down. "It's so soft and warm." He said quietly.

He removed his hand and began to stand up once more. But as he stood, he almost passed out from the pain his body is going through. He stood there fighting off the pain and drowsiness for about twenty seconds before moving towards the linen closet again, shedding his clothes and throwing them to the side as he went. He was down to his black boxers once he was at the closet. He opened the door and pulled out another blanket and a small cylindrical pillow.

Scott walked back to the couch with both items in hand. He sat back down and placed the second blanket ontop of the first. He pushed his hand underneath the dragon's head and raised it just high enough to slip the pillow between its head and the cushion. He then lowered its head back down and onto the pillow. He grabbed the top blanket and, while holding one side, through the other side over the dragon, covering its entire form, excluding its head. He then took the other blanket and covered himself up neck to foot.

 _I'll clean this up tommorow._ Was his final concious thought as he rested his head against the back of the couch and invited the sleep that he held back the entire time. The darkness ingulfed him immediately.

The only sound in the house came from the the rain outside.

* * *

 **I'm sorry that it's another short chapter. I guess that it's all I can make.**

 **Oh well. At least I'm posting content, right? :)**


End file.
